


Dire Need of Company

by WizardForever99



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: anyway this fanfic is very dead, the love square will finally be put at ease
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-07-27 14:14:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7621591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WizardForever99/pseuds/WizardForever99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was so easy for the two to unravel.<br/>So easy for them to throw in the towel, move on with their lives, and she found herself utterly alone in these moments.<br/>Sure, she was still going to live with her mother.<br/>But she was also moving to France with her mom- who would doubtless be working overtime, and she also was losing all her friends; not to mention, she had also lost her father.<br/>So yeah, it was pretty lonely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meet the Gang

**Author's Note:**

> Also, try to spot the Will of the Empress reference!

"French"  
_"English"_

* * *

  
   "Everyone, welcome the new student to the class- she just moved here from New York City,” Mme. Bustier spoke slowly, glancing at Annabelle so she could make sure the student could keep up.   
  
   She gulped.  
  
   Annabelle liked to think she was good at speaking publicly.  
  
   So why was her tongue so heavy and why were the students’ stares more piercing than back home?  
  
   (Maybe because she has to speak French? she wondered to herself.)  
  
   “Annabelle Oaks,” said-girl clumsily mumbled, a strong New York accent clinging to the words uncomfortably.   
  
   “Could you speak up?” a posh, snobby voice said, narrowing her cornflower blue eyes while scowling. The girl had honey blonde hair in a high ponytail, with makeup painted on her face. Her clothes seemed to be designer... Definitely a wealthy kid.  
  
   Annabelle paled slightly. “ _Sorry, I mean,_ sorry,” Annabelle blurted out nervously; at first, she had accidentally spoke English, but had quickly switched back to French.  
  
   “Miss Oaks, please sit next to Miss Cesaire’s seat for now,” Mme. Bustier requested.  
  
   “That’s me,” a girl replied with an analyzing look at Annabelle. She had dark brown hair that had orange tips and black glasses.   
    
   Annabelle scurried over to her and relieved, plopped down in the seat next to hers.   
  
   Maybe it was just her but did the girl’s eye just twitch slightly?  
  
   “I’m Annabelle,” she introduced herself timidly, unsure of whether the girl already didn’t like her.  
  
   “Alya,” she responded, giving Annabelle a side glance.   
     
   Mme. Bustier looked around the classroom with a growing frown. "Roll call will begin," she announced, before beginning to call out names and the students replying that they were here.   
    
   "Marinette Dupain-Cheng?" Mme. Bustier said, only to be met with silence.    
  
    The girl she had earlier learned was Chloe, scoffed at this.   
  
    "She usually sits here," Alya provided helpfully to Annabelle.   
  
    "Oh, are you two friends?" Annabelle said dumbly, before, with a flustered glance, apologized, "Sorry, that's dumb."   
  
    Annabelle twiddled her thumbs nervously. Obviously the two were friends.   
  
    Or were they?!  
  
    "Nah, it's fine," Alya grinned, jotting something down on a small piece of paper, slipping her the note.   
  
    Annabelle really hoped it wasn't going to tell her to buzz off.   
  
    Would you like to join me and my friends for lunch?    
  
    Annabelle let out a sigh of relief.  
  
   Mme. Bustier raised her eyebrows at the class before asking something of the classroom that was too fast for Annabelle to catch.   
  
    "What did she say?" Annabelle whispered in clumsy French.   
  
    "Oh yeah, you moved from America so you don't really know French!" Alya realized, her lips forming an o.   
  
    "Yeah, I'm okay at it but only if it's not spoken quickly. Since my dad is French," Annabelle agreed, a small flush across her cheeks. "So what did she say?"   
  
    "Oh, just to bring the attendance to the office," Alya explained smoothly.  
  
    "Thanks," Annabelle relaxed.   
  
    “I'll go," a buff boy offered loudly (Annabelle could vaguely recall his name was Kim), smirking proudly. He strided up to the front desk, taking what seemed to be the attendance.   
     
     “Alright,” Mme. Bustier dismissed him before turning to the chalkboard and beginning the lesson.  
   
    Until the door suddenly burst open.   
  
    "Sorry I'm late!" The girl panted slightly, her blue eyes wild and frantic with wisps of blue hair escaping her lopsided pigtails.   
  
    The girl started toward her seat. Only to suddenly stop when she spotted Annabelle.   
  
    This must be the girl who usually sits in her seat.  
  
    "This is the third time this week, Miss Dupain-Cheng," Mme. Bustier commended sternly.  
  
    "Sorry."   
  
    Marinette slinked to her seat, sitting in between Alya and Annabelle. "Hi, I'm Marinette," said-girl introduced herself cautiously.  
  
    "Annabelle. I moved here from America," Annabelle dipped her head politely.  
  
    "It's okay, she's cool," Alya reassured Marinette.  
  
    "Oh, okay, great," Marinette let out a sigh of relief, smiling kindly at Annabelle. "Nice to meet you."   
  
    "Everyone, class is beginning! Please save your chatter for after class."

* * *

  
    "That was one of the longest lessons ever, dude," a guy who sat in front of her groaned. He had an almost cocoa-colored skin, like Alya, and hazel eyes. He wore a baseball cap and headphones hung around his neck loosely.   
  
   The blond guy who sat next to him grinned. He had fair skin and bright green eyes. "It wasn't that bad," he laughed.   
  
    "Yeah, whatever," the first guy brushed him off. "New girl, you're Annabelle, right? How come you have a French name?"   
  
    "Nino!" Alya scolded lightly, although she also looked curious.   
  
    "My father is French and my mother's Japanese," Annabelle explained clearly.  
  
    "Hey, Marinette, you're Chinese, right?" Blond guy asked, although it sounded more like he was stating it.  
  
    "Y-Yeah, Ad-Adrien!" Marinette practically shrieked, a heavy maroon blush coated upon her face.   
  
    Annabelle curiously peeked at Marinette, confused to why the girl was so nervous than when she was before.   
  
    "Oh, that's pretty cool," Alya said forcibly, elbowing Marinette subtly.   
  
    "We're going to head off to this new pizza place," Nino offered, glancing at Annabelle quickly.   
  
    Her heart sank. "Sorry, I'm intruding," Annabelle dejectedly apologized.   
  
   Nino opened his mouth to say something but Alya sharply gave him a look.   
  
    "No, you're not," Alya frowned, shaking her head.  
  
    "Fine, we can hold it off," Nino compromised. Annabelle's head swung back and forth between the two, confused. Hold what off?  
  
    Sparing a glance at Marinette and Adrien, Annabelle found herself insecure in the seemingly tight knit group of friends.   
  
    "Come on, let's go," Alya stated.   
  
    "Okay," Annabelle anxiously complied, ducking her head and following the four as they exited the school.   
  
   Annabelle looked curiously as the two boys and Alya began their own conversation and Marinette turned to gaze at her piercingly.   
  
    "You can ask me something if you're curious," Annabelle replied, an amused smile spread her lips as she watched Marinette's cheeks flush a rosy pink.   
  
    "Sorry," Marinette apologized profusely.   
  
    "It's alright," Annabelle hummed.   
  
    "So where do you live?" Marinette said, staring up into the sky.  
  
    "I live across this bakery, and it's really close to the school," Annabelle smiled.   
  
    Marinette stopped for a second, mouth gaping. She cleared her throat. "What's the name of the-the bakery!" She squeaked.  
  
    "Um, Tim and... Sabine, or was it Sabrina, Boulingerie, no,Boulangerie... Patisserie," Annabelle kicked a rock from off the  
sidewalk, wondering why Marinette was asking.   
  
    "Ah, that's my bakery! Tom and Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie!" Marinette's eyes bugged out. "Well, my parents' bakery, really, but still..."   
  
    "Sorry," Annabelle hunched over slightly. "I didn't mean to intrude your-"   
  
    "No!" Marinette shouted. "What?! No! It's fine!" Marinette reassured her with eyes wide.   
  
    "Okay," Annabelle shivered. "Okay," she repeated.   
  
    "We're here!" Alya sing-songed in a cheery tone.   
  
    Marinette cast Annabelle a strange look as the five entered the new pizza place.   
  
    "This looks pretty good," Adrien smiled kindly at her.  
  
    Annabelle nodded silently, not trusting her voice to not tremble.   
  
    The five sat down at a nearby table, and Alya soon waved over a waitress.  
  
    "Yes?" The waitress smiled patiently, pushing a lock of ginger hair behind her ear.   
  
    "One large pizza please," Alya requested. "No toppings," she harshly glanced at Nino pointed.   
  
    Nino scowled lightheartedly. "Whatever, dude."   
  
    "I'll be back in about ten minutes," the waitress mentioned before hurrying into the kitchen.   
  
    "So, Annabelle, where do you live?" Alya asked curiously, although she seemed to be holding herself back a bit.   
  
    "Oh, she lives across my bakery," Marinette blurted out before a huge blush spread across her face. "S-Sorry!" She squeaked.   
  
    "That's pretty cool," Adrien smiled charmingly. Marinette shrieked quietly.   
  
   Wait...  
  
   Did Marinette have a.... Crush?   
  
   On Adrien?   
  
    "Oh," Annabelle dumbly whispered to herself. It was so obvious now that she thought of it!   
  
    "Hey, let's play a game! It's called What If. It's basically circumstances and you say how you'd react, or if it's true," Alya explained for Annabelle.   
  
    "Okay, that's cool," Annabelle cautiously nodded.   
   
    "I'll go first! Adrien, what if you had a cat?" Alya said.  
  
    "I would treasure that cat," Adrien whispered, eyes shining.   
  
    The five laughed slightly.   
     
    "Marinette, what would you do if you had a cat?" Adrien asked slyly.   
  
    "Oh, um, I-I have a-a mangy alley cat, and he's really cute, that sometimes visits but not always," Marinette responded, too caught up in her thoughts to remember that she talking to her crush. When she did, her face turned red.  
  
   Adrien smirked happily, although Annabelle didn't understand why.   
  
    "Uh, Alya, what would you do if your parents divorced?" Marinette questioned teasingly.   
  
    "That'd be really depressing," Alya frowned. "Annabelle, what about you?" She asked casually.    
  
    "I mean, I don't really care?" Annabelle shrugged, leaning back in her chair.  
  
     "WHAT?" The four synced, surprised.  
   
   Annabelle stared at the table. "Well, I mean, one's dead so it doesn't really matter now."   
  
    "Oh my god," Marinette looked horrified and so did the rest of them.   
  
   Annabelle glanced at Adrien, who didn't seem to bear the exact brand of pity as the rest.   
  
    This looked more like sympathy.   
  
    She vowed to talk to him about it.  
  
    "I'm so sorry!" Alya cried out, looking appalled at what she had said.   
   
    "No, it's not your fault," Annabelle argued, frowning. "It's not your fault, and you couldn't have known."   
  
    "I still regret it," Alya forlornly said.   
  
    "Excuse me," the prior waitress peered at them curiously. "The pizza is ready," she stated as she placed the pizza on the table.  
  
    "Yeah," Annabelle answered when everyone else still seemed to be in shock.   
  
    After the initial shock, everyone was quiet, not wanting to drudge up any other sore spots.   
  
    Annabelle stared at the pizza, taking a slice and chewing it.   
  
    Great. She had upset everyone, now everyone felt awkward and the pizza wasn't even that good.  
   
   Welcome to France.

* * *

 

    Marinette stopped for a second, mouth gaping. She cleared her throat. "What's the name of the-the bakery!" She squeaked.  
  
    "Um, Tim and... Sabine, or was it Sabrina, Boulingerie, no,Boulangerie... Patisserie," Annabelle kicked a rock from off the  
sidewalk, wondering why Marinette was asking.   
  
    "Ah, that's my bakery! Tom and Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie!" Marinette's eyes bugged out. "Well, my parents' bakery, really, but still..."   
  
    "Sorry," Annabelle hunched over slightly. "I didn't mean to intrude your-"   
  
    "No!" Marinette shouted. "What?! No! It's fine!" Marinette reassured her with eyes wide.   
  
    "Okay," Annabelle shivered. "Okay," she repeated.   
  
    "We're here!" Alya sing-songed in a cheery tone.   
  
    Marinette cast Annabelle a strange look as the five entered the new pizza place.   
  
    "This looks pretty good," Adrien smiled kindly at her.  
  
    Annabelle nodded silently, not trusting her voice to not tremble.   
  
    The five sat down at a nearby table, and Alya soon waved over a waitress.  
  
    "Yes?" The waitress smiled patiently, pushing a lock of ginger hair behind her ear.   
  
    "One large pizza please," Alya requested. "No toppings," she harshly glanced at Nino pointed.   
  
    Nino scowled lightheartedly. "Whatever, dude."   
  
    "I'll be back in about ten minutes," the waitress mentioned before hurrying into the kitchen.   
  
    "So, Annabelle, where do you live?" Alya asked curiously, although she seemed to be holding herself back a bit.   
  
    "Oh, she lives across my bakery," Marinette blurted out before a huge blush spread across her face. "S-Sorry!" She squeaked.   
  
    "That's pretty cool," Adrien smiled charmingly. Marinette shrieked quietly.   
  
   Wait...  
  
   Did Marinette have a.... Crush?   
  
   On Adrien?   
  
    "Oh," Annabelle dumbly whispered to herself. It was so obvious now that she thought of it!   
  
    "Hey, let's play a game! It's called What If. It's basically circumstances and you say how you'd react, or if it's true," Alya explained for Annabelle.   
  
    "Okay, that's cool," Annabelle cautiously nodded.   
   
    "I'll go first! Adrien, what if you had a cat?" Alya said.  
  
    "I would treasure that cat," Adrien whispered, eyes shining.   
  
    The five laughed slightly.   
     
    "Marinette, what would you do if you had a cat?" Adrien asked slyly.   
  
    "Oh, um, I-I have a-a mangy alley cat, and he's really cute, that sometimes visits but not always," Marinette responded, too caught up in her thoughts to remember that she talking to her crush. When she did, her face turned red.  
  
   Adrien smirked happily, although Annabelle didn't understand why.   
  
    "Uh, Alya, what would you do if your parents divorced?" Marinette questioned teasingly.   
  
    "That'd be really depressing," Alya frowned. "Annabelle, what about you?" She asked casually.    
  
    "I mean, I don't really care?" Annabelle shrugged, leaning back in her vhair.  
  
    "WHAT?" The four synced, surprised.  
   
   Annabelle stared at the table. "Well, I mean, one's dead so it doesn't really matter now."   
  
    "Oh my god," Marinette looked horrified and so did the rest of them.   
  
   Annabelle glanced at Adrien, who didn't seem to bear the exact brand of pity as the rest.   
  
    This looked more like sympathy.   
  
    She vowed to talk to him about it.  
  
    "I'm so sorry!" Alya cried out, looking appalled at what she had said.   
   
    "No, it's not your fault," Annabelle argued, frowning. "It's not your fault, and you couldn't have known."   
  
    "I still regret it," Alya forlornly said.   
  
    "Excuse me," the prior waitress peered at them curiously. "The pizza is ready," she stated as she placed the pizza on the table.  
  
    "Yeah," Annabelle answered when everyone else still seemed to be in shock.   
  
    After the initial shock, everyone was quiet, not wanting to drudge up any other sore spots.   
  
    Annabelle stared at the pizza, taking a slice and chewing it.   
  
    Great. She had upset everyone, now everyone felt awkward and the pizza wasn't even that good.  
   
   Welcome to France.

* * *


	2. Meet the Kwami

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The hummingbird kwami pops up!

It was over. 

Thank God that it was finally over. 

Now you might be pondering what the hell is over and why I- Annabelle Oaks, newly moved to France- am so thankful for it. 

Well, thanks for wondering, I guess. 

I don't know, what did you expect me to say? 

Oh Em gee, okie lemme tell u all bout 2day, Kay Kay? 

Yeah, no. Today was the first day of school. 

It. Sucked. Balls. 

Sure, there were some nice people there, but they didn't even like me that much. 

And I didn't really fit in. At all. I stuck out like a sore thumb. 

Thank whatever higher power that my father had taught me French when he was alive. 

He's dead, by the way. My father. 

Thinking about him makes me want to cry, and I'm sick of crying so I just shut my emotions off when I think of him. 

Anyway, let me introduce the nice people I met, who sadly didn't seem to really like me. 

Alya Cesaire. 

Marinette Dupain-Cheng. 

Adrien Agreste. 

And to round off the cast, Nino Lahiffe. 

Alya seems to be cautious with me. 

Marinette probably thinks I'm a freak or something for sitting in her seat. Also, she keeps glaring at me out of the corner of her eyes. She keeps away. She hates me.

Nino said something about not wanting me to go to the new pizza place with them so... 

And Adrien, who didn't pity me when I said my father was dead. 

He seemed sympathetic. 

I'll have to ask. No one should have to bear the loss of a parent. 

Well, I do. 

But that's so I understand other people's pain. 

So it pays off, really. 

Fuck, a few tears fell on my lap. 

Sorry, I'm still a bit new at this whole bottling your emotions up business. 

I have my mom. 

She's more of a robot, though. She's lost her will to live. 

If it wasn't for me, she'd be with Dad. 

I hate that I'm keeping her from happiness so I take care of housework and meals and stuff. 

God, why didn't I die with my father? 

Shit, this is running way too long. Oh well. 

I do need to practice my written French. 

Anyway... Today, right after school, I found a weird hummingbird pin in my bag. I don't remember ever having or receiving a brooch. 

Maybe someone got me a gift and was too shy to actually give it to me. 

It's a sound theory. 

Annabelle sighed as she closed her notebook, taking out the hummingbird pin and throwing it on her bed.

"You look... Lonely," a voice stated in an almost sad way.

"Yeah, I know," Annabelle replied without thinking. "Kinda comes with the whole being lonely thing."

"I'm sorry, what?" Annabelle's eyes widened, spinning around and not seeing a person in her room.

But there was a flying hummingbird. "Hi, I'm Ellie!" She (probably) smiled (maybe).

"What's your name?"

Annabelle screamed.

"What a weird name," Ellie/Flying Bird Thing snorted. "Seriously, what's your name?"

Annabelle screamed again.

"Can you calm down?" she/it asked.

"Annabelle Oaks. I just moved to France from New York City. My father died recently. Living with my mom, who acts like she isn't even alive," she blurted out.

"Hot damn. That's what your generation calls it, right?"

"Um, sometimes," Annabelle sharply inhaled through her nose.

"Anyway, you must be wondering why I'm here," Ellie announced.

"No kidding, Sherlock," Annabelle snapped.

"Do you mean the novels by... Conan Arthur Doyle?" Ellie asked curiously.

"Arthur Conan Doyle," Annabelle corrected to which the... Thing replied sheepishly, "Sorry, long time since I've had someone who actually likes books as my user." 

Annabelle chose to ignore that. "It's fine. Easy mistake. And no, not the novels. Could you please explain why you are here?"

"Yeah, I was getting to that," Ellie scoffed. "Anyway. You're a superhero."

"No, I'm not. Need I repeat? Annabelle Oaks. I just moved to France from New York City. My father-"

"Well, you will be a superhero!" Ellie interrupted before Annabelle could repeat her whole spiel.

"I'm a kwami!" Ellie cheered.

"What's that?" Annabelle wondered aloud.

"A magical, timeless being that basically grants powers. Every generation or so," the thing- no, the kwami, stated as if it explained everything.

"So I transform into Superman?" Annabelle asked hesitatingly.

Would she turn into a middle aged white man?

Or would she still retain her body but just have a superman costume on with superman powers?

This whole thing was confusing her.

"Nope. A hummingbird themed superhero!" The kwami smiled broadly.

"Um, can I try it out?" Annabelle bit her lip.

Ellie paused before answering. "Yeah, sure! Just say, Wings on!"

"Ah, okay. So I just say it?" Annabelle fidgeted nervously.

Ellie nodded at her.

"Okay. Wings on?"

A flash of light consumed her and before she knew it, one transformation sequence later, she found herself in a costume.

She raced over to the mirror and stared in awe at her reflection.

She had a lime green mask over her eyes, an orange headband that had feathers on it that were directed slightly up and towards the back of her head. 

A fluffy scarf (attached to her skin tight body suit) that had black spots and yellow for the background.

The same lime green, yet a hue or two lighter, for the rest of her body.

And caramel brown tail feathers.

They weren't real but they were definitely there.

She checked her back, and noticed there was a pair of wings.

Green at the top, but then it slowly turned into a light purple.

They weren't real wings but they were attached to her bodysuit.

"Pretty sweet, right?" The kwami asked smugly. "Come on, let's take it for a spin."

Annabelle nodded dumbly. "Yeah, okay," she replied, stunned.

Just before she exited her room, Ellie quickly dove in front of her with wide eyes and a parted mouth, "Wait!"

"Um, yes?" Annabelle asked, unsure of why the kwami was stopping her from leaving.

"You can't leave the apartment while you're a superhero because you weren't seen entering as a superhero!"

"What do you- Oh. I entered as Annabelle," she realized, smacking her forehead.

"Duh. Okay, so what the heck I gotta say for me to de-transform?"

"Wings off, pretty sure," Ellie floated absentmindedly.

"Wings off..." Annabelle trailed off when a flash of light consumed her again and one de-transformation sequence later...

"Okay, let's... What's it called when you scout the city? Scouting, I guess. Okay, scouting time! It still sounds weird..."

"Yeah, okay, doesn't matter. Let's go!" Ellie nudged Annabelle.

"Wait, I can't walk out with you in public," Annabelle pointed out.

"I have one of those small bags you could fit in?" Annabelle offered.

Ellie nodded reluctantly. "Okay," she flew inside the bag, making herself comfortable.

"I might have to zip it up," Annabelle frowned. "Are you cool with that?"

"Just leave some air for this poor kwami," Ellie smiled encouragingly.

"Okay," Annabelle zipped up the bag, although she only did it three fourths of the way.

"This alright?"

"Yeah," Ellie distantly said.

"Okay, let's do this- wait, where should I transform?" Annabelle questioned curiously.

"In a dark alley, I guess," Ellie answered.

"When?" Annabelle stalled.

"Once you find a dark alley, I suppose."

"When do I de-transform?" Annabelle bit her lip.

What would happen once civilians saw her superhero form?

Would they cheer?

Or stare or throw rotten tomatoes at her?

That would be silly, they didn't even know her yet.

But what if they thought she was a villain?

"Once we get back here," Ellie irritatedly replied.

"Okay, let's go," Annabelle sighed, there was no point in delaying it anymore.

Annabelle slinked outside, basking in the damp, musky air.

She never understood people who loved sunny days.

It was just so bright and way too hot and sweaty.

She'd take a rainy or cloudy day any time.

"Okay," Annabelle whispered. "Where's a dark alley?"

"Across the street, near the Tom and Sabine's Patisserie Boulange. Or something like that.

"Anyway, I noticed it when I was looking out the window when you had first transformed," Ellie casually told her.

"Alright, let's go," Annabelle nodded, slinking out of her apartment, across the street and into the alley.

"Ellie, wings on!" 

* * *

 

The sun was setting, a blinding orange against a canvas of fierce rouge, calm pink, and bold yellow.

Well, in other words, it was beautiful.

"Ooh, the Eiffel Tower! Let's go there!" Annabelle grinned goofily, jumping across buildings to get to the tower.

Scouting had basically been training.

She was pretty good now.

She still had to train a lot more, though.

Annabelle plopped right between two other people.

"Nice view, huh?" She asked with a huge smile.

They screamed.

One of them, a girl in a ladybug-like costume pointed at her.

"Akuma! What are you?"

"I am the great and mighty..."

The guy in a black cat costume and the girl in a ladybug costume looked at her, on edge.

"Um... I haven't made a superhero name yet, sorry. I should ask my kwami. But then I'd have to de-transform.

"Damn. Okay. Hummingbird. Since I'm a hummingbird themed superhero. Hachidori, also known as Hummingbird!"

Annabelle did a show of jazz hands, smiling ear to ear.

"What the heck is hah-cheh-dough-rii?" The girl asked, confused. "It's Japanese, I know, but what the heck does it mean?"

"Are you sure it's not Chinese?" The guy asked.

Annabelle twitched, "I'm fucking sure, you little prick," she hissed.

The girl looked at her, surprised.

The guy smirked, "Aha! Look, Ladybug, she is an akuma!"

"Actually, Chat? I would've said the same thing minus the swear words," Ladybug (since that was the only other person on the tower) pointed out.

Chat gaped, befuddled. "You!" He glared at Annabelle.

"Me," Annabelle groaned.

She just had to get on Marinette and Chat's bad side.

How unfair. At least Adrien and Ladybug seemed to like her. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nullifying the hate!  
> Also, introducing the concept of a Friendship Web.  
> Marinette doesn't like Annabelle but as Ladybug, likes Hummingbird.  
> Adrien likes Annabelle, but doesn't like Hummingbird as Chat.  
> Annabelle doesn't care for Marinette in her civilian form, but does for Adrien, and likes Ladybug as Hummingbird, but not Chat.  
> Alya would like Annabelle well enough but she's allied with her best friend, Marinette.  
> Nino should talk to Annabelle more and they'd become friends. No problem with that.  
> Wow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updating within around half a dozen hours twice.  
> Seriously. Wow. I'm getting pretty inspired for this story.  
> -  
> Spot the musical references.   
> Also, this is a bit longer than the other chapters. Oops?

Today was the worst day ever.

Annabelle just had to be assigned to work with Marinette.

On a month long project in class that would require them to meet out of school earlier today.

Which wouldn't even be a problem if Marinette didn't hate her- and now...

  
Now she was facing Chat Noir, with his own reasons for disliking her.

"I get no satisfaction partnering up with you," he warned her.

  
"Look," Annabelle said in a no nonsense tone.

She was sick of his endless complaining.

Annabelle had to deal with Marinette's initial hatred of her and now Chat was being a douche?

Yeah, no.

She might have crippling self esteem but no.

She wasn't taking Chat's shit. 

  
"Ladybug told us to team up so we could split and cover more ground."

  
"But-" Chat tried to interrupt.

  
"And I have to do it with you because I'm a still new at this whole thing and you're the more combat heavy one.

"You're supposed to train me across the way, which you aren't," Annabelle glared at him steely.

  
Chat stayed silent, sparing her glances out of the side of his peripheral vision.

  
Annabelle groaned.

This was awful.

This was the worst.

  
If it wasn't for him hating her immediately, she might actually have befriended him.

And it was the same deal with Marinette.

Were all people living in France this strange?

  
No, she reminded herself. Adrien and Ladybug seemed to like her well enough.

  
And Alya was only taking her best friend's side.

  
Nino wasn't crazy either.

  
Chloe was freaky, but all bullies were, Annabelle supposed.

  
She suddenly became aware of Chat saying something.

"Hmm, what?"

She stopped jumping across the roofs of the buildings, forcing Chat to stop as well.

  
"I said," he gritted his teeth, "Hummingbird?"

  
"Oh yeah, that's me," Annabelle answered, raising an eyebrow.

  
She swore he muttered something like, "First, she steals my lady and makes me a fool in front of m'lady and now she doesn't reply to her superhero name. I swear-"

  
"Yes, what do you want?"

Annabelle-no, she had to think of herself as Hachidori or Hummingbird when she was in this form- said irritatedly.

  
Chat frowned. "Look. I don't like you but my lady does. Truce?"

  
"For now," Hachidori conceded.

  
Okay. So he wasn't going to let his immediate hatred of her ruin his relationship with his lady's.

  
She wondered idly if Marinette was the same but with Adrien.

Maybe Marinette would offer a truce as well.

Or maybe Annabelle would. That could work.

"So it's settled?" Chat said cautiously.

  
"Yeah. I guess it is," Hummingbird gave him a worn out smile before bounding across the buildings, using her wings to give her a boost.

* * *

   
Scouting- or patrol, as Hachidori had learned it was called by the superhero duo, although it was now technically a trio- had gone by undisturbed by any evil forces.

Which was good.

Hummingbird wasn't ready for an akuma just yet.

  
Annabelle plopped on her bed, letting out a soft groan when that blanket was just soft enough and yet firm enough.

  
She sighed, as a new thought hit her.

  
"Ellie, am I making my superhero form a different person from my civilian form?" Annabelle frowned deeply.

  
"I don't know," the kwami chose her words carefully, "but that could be a good thing."

  
"Yeah, okay," Annabelle numbly agreed, "just tell me when it's too much."

  
This whole superhero thing was exhausting.

  
And not to mention she had to manage her school life as well.

  
_"Class?" Mme. Bustier clapped once to get everyone's attention._

_"Today, we will be working in pairs for a month long project. NaNoWriMo._

_"It stands for National November Writing Month. Usually, this is done in November but I'm just a bit too excited about this to wait for it."_

  
_Murmurs started up in the class. Alya stuck her hand up in the air, and Mme. Bustier turned to her and nodded._

  
_"So do we get to choose our pairs?"_

_Alya nudged Marinette, wagging her eyebrows in the direction of Adrien._

  
_"No," Mme. Bustier answered to everyone's obvious disappointment._

Well, everyone except Annabelle had been disappointed. She didn't have any actual friends so who would she pair up with? The leftover person, she supposed. 

_"I will now announce the pairs," she stated and the class fell silent from the whispers that had been quietly murmured._

  
_"Chloe Bourgeois, with Sabine Raincomprix," she paired the two up, watching distrustfully as the two smiled at each other._

  
_"Adrien Agreste with..."_

_Annabelle bit her lip, noticing how Alya squeezed Marinette's hand._

_To be honest, she had heard the two conversing earlier today._

_And it seemed Marinette's crush was rather... Materialistic._

  
_Yes, she knew he was human but she didnt try to get to know him._

  
_Maybe she liked him for more than his looks but she needed to knock him off of that pedestal._

  
_Adrien deserved more than Marinette's simple little crush- and Annabelle wasn't saying Adrien was a perfect human being who could do no wrong..._

_It was just that he deserved someone who knew who he was and loved him for it._

_If she got her act together, Annabelle could easily ship it._

_But for now, Marinette and Adrien did not belong together._

  
Oddly enough, Annabelle realized. Chat had the same problem with Ladybug.

  
He also placed her on a pedestal.

  
Ladybug also wasn't perfect but she also deserved more than Chat's current state of "love".

  
Maybe if Ladybug and Adrien were to ever meet, or perhaps, Chat and Marinette...?

Perhaps if these four were two people?

  
Annabelle laughed, tears starting to leak from her eyes.

The four were so different that to think these four were the same would be weird.

Sure the four looked similar to their respective whatever you call it, but the two civilians were probably just fans of the superheroes.

  
"Ah," she wiped a stray tear from her cheek, a crazy grin on her face.

  
_"Rose Lavillant," the teacher finished, unaware of Marinette and Alya's hopes, Annabelle watching as the two drooped._

  
_Annabelle skirted closer to the edge of the seat._

_Today, she had sat at the end of the bench, not wanting to get in between the two best friends._

  
_"Alya Cesaire and Nino Lahiffe," Mme. Bustier smiled at the two, most likely shipping the two._

_And even if she didn't, Annabelle could see her reasoning._

_Nino and Alya worked well together and both were artistically creative._

  
_Adrien and Marinette would never result in something successful, unless Marinette stopped her silly schoolgirl crush- or at least, learned the real Adrien._

  
_Annabelle wasn't exactly sure how Adrien and Rose would work but there was obviously a reason why the instructor would place them in a pair._

  
_"Marinette Dupain-Cheng and Annabelle Oaks."_

  
_The two turned to look at each other._

_Marinette was gaping, similar to a deer in headlights._

_Her eyes were bugging out as she opened her mouth and then closed it, repeating this for a minute or so._

  
_Annabelle was sure she looked the same._

  
_"Okay, so how about we meet after school every day, including weekends?" Annabelle asked once class was dismissed._

_It had been the last lesson of the day so everyone was already flooding out of the classroom._

  
_Marinette opened her mouth to respond (and probably protest), but Annabelle cut to the chase first, "Look, if we want this project to turn out well and get good grades, we should work hard..._

_"You want to be a fashion designer, right?"_

_Annabelle had seen a few quick glimpses of Marinette's work and the girl had talent._

_There was no way she wasn't aiming to become a professional fashion designer._

  
_"Yes," Marinette admitted grudgingly._

  
_"And you need good academics to get into a good fashion-"_

  
_"Yes, I get it," Marinette cut her off with a harsh glance._

  
_"Okay," Annabelle recoiled slightly from the look._

_"So, since the project starts two weeks from now. Let's start on Monday. Since it's Friday today._

_"If we come up with a concept, then we can strengthen it so we have more time to actually work on our piece."_

  
_"That's... I hate to admit it, but that's a good idea," Marinette gave in._

_"I'll see you on Monday," the aspiring fashion designer waved her goodbye and quickly walked away._

  
"Well, that's as close as I'll get to friendship for now," Annabelle sighed.

  
Annabelle turned so she was laying on her back and looking at the ceiling.

  
"Ellie, is anything going to happen today or is it going to be relatively boring?"

  
Ellie gave her a small, tired smile- like the one Annabelle sometimes wears when she's too exhausted to pretend to be happy- and shrugs, "Let's pray for the second one," she muttered.

  
Annabelle sighed, and got up from the comfy bed, "Come on, let's get you some flowers."

  
Ellie nodded, floating into Annabelle's small bag that she had used to bring the kwami to school.

Annabelle zipped it up, again, three fourths of the way.

  
She barely got her kwami to eat the nectar from the flowers when screams suddenly were being screamed.

  
"I am the Ovaries-Crusher! Every girl shall be under my spell if I kiss them! Come out! Chat Noir! Ladybug!"

  
Annabelle froze in terror- this would be her first akuma, and it could as well be her last- before her kwami rushed her over to the closest dark alley.

  
"Wings on!" She shouted to herself shakily, and ran towards the scene of the akuma.

"Chat! Ladybug!" Hachidori let out a sigh of relief.

  
"Good to see you here!" Ladybug quipped, shooting her a smile.

  
Chat nodded stiffly, as if holding back a snarky comment.

  
"You. Who are you?" A voice asked.

It was coming from Mister Ovaries-Crusher but it was different than the previous voice.

  
"Hawkmoth," Ladybug hissed to her, "the villain. You can tell by the outline of the moth around the eyes."

  
"Oh," Hummingbird said to herself before straightening up and looking Mister Ovaries-Crusher, or Hawkmoth, really, in the eyes.

"Hummingbird or Hachidori. You need something?" She asked briskly.

  
"Your miraculous. Hand it over," Hawkmoth requested coldly.

  
"Fuck off, man. I ain't giving you Ellie," she snarled at him.

The outline disappeared.

  
"Oh shit, did I just do that?" Hummingbird whispered to herself in horror.

Oh my god, she had just told the big bad villain to fuck off.

  
He was going to kill her.

Painfully. 

  
"That was... Pretty cool," Chat mused to himself, probably only for his ears to hear.

  
"Bold and risky," Ladybug told her, although she didn't seem to be scolding her.

  
Hummingbird dipped her head. It was.

Very bold and risky, that is.

She prayed she made the right choice.

  
"You!"

Ovaries-Crusher flew right towards her, puckering his lips up.

Annabelle screamed.

She didn't want to fall for this perverse man.

All the women he'd already kissed were lining up at his feet, trying to appeal to him seductively.

Oh my god, was that a teenage girl in the midst?

  
Just before he reached her lips, Ladybug swung her away using her yoyo.

  
"Let's get out of here for now," Ladybug seemed worried.

  
This was bad.

  
If Ladybug and Chat were fleeing the scene for the moment, along with her, this meant more women would fall under his control.

  
But they had to leave.

  
Ladybug's earrings were starting to beep, and that surely wasn't a good sign.

"Damn it, I forgot I used my lucky charm at the beginning," Ladybug glared at the ground.

  
"It wasn't your fault. He was about to make you fall under his spell, my lady," Chat protested.

  
Ah. So that's what happened before she had arrived.

  
"Still," Ladybug gritted her teeth.

  
Hachidori frowned, hating the tension between the trio but they parted ways soon, although the suspense was still hanging over each of them-like a looming storm waiting to release its thunder.

 

* * *

   
Annabelle sighed again.

Ovaries-Crusher had gone in hiding overnight but he was sure to be back the next day.

  
She hated to admit it but...  
Annabelle was scared.

  
Like, hitched breath and heart beating too loudly scared.

Body trembling and teeth chattering without noticing scared.

Can't sleep at night because you're sure there is a monster watching you scared.

  
This guy was a nightmare.

  
A surface pervert.

  
But it was terrifying to imagine being violated, forced to love someone against your own will.

  
This was a horrifying first akuma.


	4. Meet- Fuck These Stupid-Ass Titles, Seriously I Think I'll Just Put Random Flowers as the Names

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Defeating the akuma!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back to my normal length.  
> Also, anyone who knows me as a writer must be shocked.  
> I almost always have writers block. Sucks but I usually language.  
> But updating three times in two days? Wtf is going on? Did I accidentally sell my soul to Crowley??

Annabelle was awoken by the beginning words of 21 Chump Street.

  
"The plan was called Operation D Minus-"

  
Groaning, she plucked her phone off of her nightstand and turned the alarm off.

Although she now couldn't get that freaking (awesome) musical out of her head.

Fucking Anthony Ramos playing roles that broke her heart.

  
Annabelle slowly came back to the living, her first thought being that she hoped her mother hadn't been woken up.

  
And then her second thought was simply: Ovaries Crusher.

  
"Fuck nuggets. Shit soda," she cursed upon remembering the akuma from yesterday. "Bitch fries." 

  
"Mmmf," Ellie flopped around in her sleep.

  
A small smile found its way upon Annabelle's face, although the growing tension inside of her didn't cease.

  
She gently lifted the kwami and tucked her under the covers of Annabelle's bed, so if her mother came in, she wouldn't see Ellie.

  
Annabelle, with great reluctance, swung her legs so they were dangling from the bed.

  
Today was also going to be awful, wasn't it?

  
She could just tell.

  
Annabelle let out a sigh, and told herself, "I'm probably just overreacting."

  
Although that didn't comfort her.

  
When her father had been in the hospital, she had told herself the same thing.

  
When her mother stopped acting like an actual human being, Annabelle told herself she was overreacting.

When Marinette and Chat seemed to hate her, she did the same thing.

  
When anything bad happened, she always told herself that.

  
"Annabelle."

  
She froze, looking at her mother after a few prolonged moments.

"Hey, mom. Are you hungry?" She asked hurriedly.

  
Annabelle's mother didn't answer, instead leaving Annabelle's room.

  
Annabelle bit her lip anxiously.

  
It always gave her chills to see her mom like this.

  
Annabelle rushed to the kitchen once she had gotten dressed.

Her shoulders drooped when she noticed her mother wasn't at the table waiting for her.

  
She probably went back to sleep.

Probably tired of having to see Annabelle.

  
Annabelle ignored the scalding tears in the back of her eyes and focused on making scrambled eggs.

  
And small honey pancakes on the side. 

  
Did hummingbirds like honey?

  
She hoped so.

 

* * *

  
Today was definitely starting off on the wrong foot.

  
The tension in the school was palpable, feeling so stiff that Annabelle probably could've bitten a chunk of it.

  
Everyone else didn't seem to feel it, laughing and talking to each other.

  
"Aren't you guys worried about Ovaries Crusher?" Annabelle blurted out to Alya. 

Alya gave Annabelle a strange look. "I know you're new here but Ladybug and Chat Noir always save the day."

  
Marinette slumped into her seat as soon as she entered the classroom.

  
"What about the other one?" Annabelle asked curiously.

  
"You mean that freaky bird thing? Pretty sure it's an akuma," Alya told her in ease.

  
Annabelle bit her tongue, "Pretty sure it's not," she pointed out.

  
Marinette eyed her suspiciously out of the corner of her vision.

  
"What do you think?" Alya pointedly asked Marinette. 

"Um, I don't know," Marinette bit her lip, shrugging.

  
"Adrien! What do you think?"

  
Adrien's mouth opened to make an 'o'.

"Um, Alya, I don't know. I think she's not an akuma, though. I still don't like her, though."

  
Annabelle gritted her teeth.

"Really? Why is that, Agreste?" 

Adrien blinked, mouth dropping even further.

"Uh... Um... I don't know," he lied.

  
She could definitely tell he was lying.

  
His eyes flitted everywhere but her, he was scratching his neck, but mostly, she just got this creeping feeling that he was. 

  
Class began and everything was normal.

Although the suspense lingered. 

At least, it did for Annabelle and probably Adrien and Marinette (the both looked way too stiff).

  
Until the third lesson of the day when the akuma revealed itself.

  
"I am the Ovaries Crusher!" The akuma grabbed Chloe by her chin and smacking her lips.

  
She immediately draped herself over him.

  
Annabelle swallowed. This was horrifying.

Also, Chloe trying to be seductive was actually really disgusting and scary at the same time.

  
"I gotta go!" Annabelle ran out of the classroom and into the nearest women's restroom.

  
"Wow, very smooth," Ellie commented idly, an amused smile on her face.

  
"Don't judge me, Ellie," Annabelle laughed.

  
"Annabelle? Is that you?"

  
Marinette. 

Or was that Ladybug?

  
God, did Marinette always sound like Ladybug?

  
It was freaky.

  
"What are you talking about? I'm Hummingbird," Annabelle wrinkled her nose.

  
"Oh, it's you," (probably) Ladybug said.

  
"Yeah, give me a moment," Annabelle nodded, and posed. "Wings on, Ellie!"

  
Another flash of light, and she smiled at Ladybug as she exited the restroom. "Hey, Ladybug," she grinned.

  
"Hachidori," Ladybug greeted kindly.

  
"Where's Chat?" Hummingbird asked, wondering where that fucking black cat was.

  
"He'll show up eventually," Ladybug reassured her.

"He always has my back."

  
Hachidori opened her mouth and then closed it.

"Are you nervous?" She challenged Ladybug in a friendly manner.

  
"Of course," Ladybug sighed. "I'm a girl too. In and out of the suit." 

"Me too," Hummingbird told her.

"Also a nervous girl, that is."

  
"My lady!" Chat cheered, popping out of nowhere, frowning when he saw Hummingbird. "You."

  
"Remember the truce," she hissed under her breath.

  
Chat narrowed his eyes, which were really green actually, and stayed silent.

  
"Chat, you're going to have to cover us while we take him on, okay? If he kisses you, you should be fine, right?"

  
"Of course. Boy in and out," Chat winked at Ladybug. "Bugaboo." 

  
Hachidori shivered, "I'm so sorry," she told Ladybug.

"These pet nicknames... Are just atrocious."

  
Ladybug quirked her lips. "You haven't even heard the puns yet," she teased.

  
"You two girls! The ones in foxy suits!"

  
Hummingbird and Ladybug shared a look of disgust.

  
They both dodged out of the way when Ovaries Crusher dove towards them.

  
"Shit!" Hummingbird's ankle was caught by the akuma. 

He smiled evilly (there was no other adjective that would fit- because that smile was pure evil), and dragged her back to the ground.

  
"Hummingbird!" Ladybug shouted, throwing a yoyo which wrapped around Ovaries Crusher's arm that was holding Hummingbird's ankle.

  
Yet he still held on even as Ladybug threw him to the side.

  
And their lips touched for a moment.

  
"Fuck!" Hachidori swore. "He got me!"

  
"Hey, why aren't you like, all over me?" The akuma complained.

  
"Oh, cool, I don't love you," Hummingbird let out a sigh of relief.

  
But what was this feeling?  
This brand new feeling?

  
She felt a desire for him to embrace her. Hold her. Protect her.

  
Was this love?

  
It was amazing.

  
"Wow, okay, nevermind," Hachidori grinned. "This emotion is awesome."

  
The akuma looked hopeful, fiddling with his blazer.

  
Why did that blazer look...

  
Evil?

It was a blazer. 

But it felt like an evil blazer. 

Was that possible? 

  
"I'm still going to kick your fucking ass," Hummingbird added to Ladybug's relief.

  
"Oh, good," Ladybug smiled.

  
"Shame," Ovaries Crusher frowned. "You were pretty. Would be such a nice doll."

  
"Fuck off!" Hachidori snarled at him.

  
She slided towards Ladybug, "The blazer seems to be of importance."

  
Ladybug glanced at her before looking at the blazer in question.

"You're right," she realized.

  
Then Ladybug scowled, "We can't risk staying here! Not while you're still technically under his spell! Lucky charm!"

  
A bottle of water landed in her hands.

  
"What are we supposed to do this?" Hachidori gaped.

  
"We'll use you as a distraction. Pretend you're under his spell. Then, spill the water on his blazer.

"It seems to be important so that should buy us some time to rip it off and then destroy it."

  
Hummingbird gulped, she didn't really like this risky plan.

Oh well.

She was in for this whole superhero thing so she had to do some gritty things.

"Okay," she agreed uneasily. 

Chat jumped between the two.

"Are you two ready? This guy is ready to freaking rip me apart," Chat complained.

  
Oh yeah. She forgot about about him. 

  
"Good luck," Ladybug told her and shoved the water bottle in her arms.

* * *

 

  
This was by far the worst day ever.

  
After they had cleaned up the akuma (which had been easier than she first thought), the feelings of warmth and happiness just seemed to fuck off.

  
Frolicking away without her.

  
And then the three split up, with Ladybug telling her to meet them at the Seine (which she looked up on her phone and was close enough to go to as her superhero form).

  
"Today wasn't that bad," Ellie tried to cheer her up.

  
"Not bad? Today was shitty," Annabelle whined.

  
"You defeated the akuma," the kwami pointed out. 

  
"Yeah, he wasn't as hard as I thought. Very grateful when we saved him..."

_  
"Oh my god, thank you so much! Ladybug, Chat Noir- Who are you?" The guy questioned, watching as Ladybug ran off because of her beeping earrings._

_  
"Um, Hummingbird. I'm a new superhero," she smiled and waved her hand._

_  
"Oh, okay. But really! Thank you so, so, so much! Chat Noir, Hummingbird! I really owe you!"_

_  
"Nonsense, we were just doing our job," Chat reassured him._

_  
"What happened?" Hummingbird asked, concerned._

__  
What had happened to this guy to make him an akuma?  


_He seemed to understand the question immediately._

_"My wife and I divorced because she was cheating on me with a coworker of mine._

_"The blazer was bought by her for me," The guy sighed._

_  
"Oh," Hachidori said. "Sorry."_

_  
"It's better I move on, anyway. If you ever need a discount on an apartment, talk to me, okay?"_

_  
"Sure," Hummingbird smiled._

  
"Chat was nice, wasn't he?" Ellie prodded at her.

  
"I guess it was cool that he stayed after Ladybug had to leave to talk to the victim. I think he always does this, too," Annabelle sighed.

  
"Yeah, plus, he thinks you telling Hawkmoth to fuck off was cool, and now, staying after? Nullify the hate!" Ellie cheered happily.

  
"I guess so. It'll take a lot more to fix our relationship," Annabelle said before she planted her face into her pillow.

  
"Yeah. Well, baby steps," Ellie told her.

  
_Chat stared at her once the guy- Malcolm Hamilton, she had learned his name was- had left._

_  
"Why did you stay?" Chat asked bluntly._

_  
Hummingbird cocked an eyebrow._

_"I have the time, and why wouldn't I? Why are you?"_

_Well, one of the reasons why was because she didn't want to face seeing her mom._

_But he doesn't need to know that._

_"Well, Ladybug always has to leave because she only has five minutes to de-transform after using Lucky Charm," Chat pointed out._

_"I like to help out the victims."_

_  
"That's... Pretty cool of you," Hachidori blinked._

_  
"Yeah, whatever," Chat brushed her off with a small smile._

  
"I guess things are starting to come together," Annabelle grinned.

  
Things were finally becoming good.

  
Everything was good. 

  
It would never be perfect.

  
But it was good enough for her.

 


	5. Yellow Tulips

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't really like the start of the chapter but I didn't want to leave you hanging for too long since I can't seem to fix it to my liking and so I just left it the way it was...

Annabelle would say that it was beautiful tonight, more than anywhere else in Paris, but that would be a lie. Everywhere she went, Paris seemed to glimmer with this air of peacefulness that only came with having superheroes protect your city.

  
Back to her point. Yes, the Seine is gorgeous.

  
She felt a whoosh of air and someone landed next to her.

  
"Nice, isn't it?" A certain cat themed superhero asked. 

  
Hummingbird smiled. "Yeah," she answered. 

  
"Hey," Chat started off. 

  
"Hey," Annabelle replied. 

  
"Hey." 

  
"Hey." 

  
"Hey." 

  
"Ooh! I do, I do, I do!" 

  
The two high-fived. 

  
"So you like Hamilton?" Chat asked her. 

  
"Love it. I know Hamilton like I know my own mind," Hummingbird smirked. "You really thought I couldn't catch your endless references, Chat?" 

  
"I thought I was slick." Chat pouted, ears drooping. 

  
"Not at all," Hachidori laughed. 

  
"Ready for patrol?" 

  
Ladybug. 

  
"Of course," Hummingbird smiled, and the three split into their regular teams (Chat and Hummingbird, Ladybug) and began to patrol. 

* * *

 

Before she knew it, it was already "the next Monday", the day Marinette and Annabelle would start their project. 

  
And the day flew by quicker than any other day. 

  
Which would usually be great. She had actually talked with Adrien, Nino, and Alya. They seemed to like her well enough now. 

  
Marinette... Well, she could work on that today. 

  
"So, are we going to your house or mine?" Annabelle asked, scurrying up to Marinette once the bell rang- signaling the end of the day. 

  
"Uh, mine is okay," Marinette told her dubiously. 

  
"Great, so, let's go," Annabelle smiled at her and the two left the school to go to Marinette's house. 

  
They both reached the bakery quickly, as it was nearby the school. "Wow, it smells even better inside," Annabelle let out a content sigh as they entered the bakery. 

  
She could smell chocolate croissants, blueberry scones, cupcakes, cakes, and so much sugary goodness. 

  
When was the last time she treated herself? 

  
Annabelle's smile slipped off her face, just like that time she slipped on a slippery slope and fractured her ankle. 

  
Right. The last time she treated herself... Was after her father died and her mother died on the inside....

  
God, she needed to stop reminding herself. It was pathetic.

  
"Hey, Mom, Dad," Marinette greeted her parents, kissing them both on the cheek. 

  
Annabelle's heart ached at the sight. Such a sweet scene. Such a sweet family. 

  
An actual, functional family. 

   
"Who's your friend?" Sabine asked, giving Annabelle a small smile that wrinkled the edges of her eyes. 

  
"Ah, I'm-" Annabelle blurted out only for Marinette to swoop in. 

  
"She's Annabelle, she just moved here from New York City," she told them, before grabbing her hand and going upstairs. 

  
"I'll bring up some snacks in a few, okay, girls?" Sabine called up. 

  
"Wow, your mom is..." Annabelle trailed off in wonder. 

  
She forgot if her mom was ever like this. No, she probably wasn't. 

  
She remembered vague memories of crying because she didn't think her mother loved her. 

  
Stupid brat, Annabelle thought to herself. At least she had had a mother back then. And yet past Annabelle had been a little bitch and whined all the way. 

  
"Annoying? Yeah, sorry," Marinette huffed. 

  
Annabelle snapped back to attention. How did Marinette know what she was thinking of? 

  
Annabelle thought back to when she had trailed off. Oh. 

  
"What? No. Your mom is really nice and kind and spectacular, really," Annabelle grinned. 

  
"Oh... Oh, ah, um, thanks," Marinette's cheeks flushed a faint pink. 

  
Okay. 

  
Annabelle was fixing things. 

  
Baby steps, she reminded herself of her kwami's words, looking at her small bag (she should really just call it s.b.) where Ellie dozed.

  
"So any ideas?" Marinette asked once they had settled in, with her mother having brought them a few snacks a few minutes ago. 

  
"Nope, you?" 

  
Marinette frowned and leaned back in her chair. "Not at all." 

  
Annabelle snatched up a warm chocolate scone and chomped down. She moaned. The texture of it was flaky and soft and yet firm, and the chocolate inside was gooey and melted. The whole thing was heavenly. 

  
Marinette gave her a small little smile. "Good, right?"

  
"Girls, is there anything else you want to eat?" Sabine popped her head up from the hatch. 

  
"Anything with honey or nectar," Annabelle said the same time as Marinette told her mom, "Cookies." 

  
"Okay," Sabine laughed, before going back down. 

  
The two eyed each other suspiciously before deciding to store the information away for later use. 

  
"So you like cookies?" Annabelle prodded. 

  
"Nah, my- I'm just used to them," Marinette fixed. 

  
"Uh huh," Annabelle shrugged. "Okay. Maybe we should write a novel. What genre?" 

  
"Fiction," Marinette confirmed.

  
"Main characters?" 

  
"Two siblings- older sister and younger brother. That'd be cool."

  
"Let's make the genre science fiction," Annabelle declared. 

  
"Okay, what if they escape from modern earth and enter another time?

  
"Where the gender roles are sexist." 

  
"Gender roles are always sexist," Annabelle firmly stated. 

  
"True that," Marinette laughed. It was the same as Sabine's. Nice, happy sound. "Anyway, the older sister has to suffer for the sake of her younger brother until he decides that it's time to help her out." 

  
Annabelle leaned forward, eyebrows furrowed. "What should the age gap be? Obviously not so that the younger brother is a toddler or a child. At least a teenager."

  
"15, maybe," Marinette told her. "The older sister could be 17." 

  
"That could work," Annabelle smiled broadly. "Parents?" 

  
"Dead. One from suicide and the other from a car accident." 

  
"Oh," her grin dropped like that time she had burned her hand on a scalding stove and ripped her hand off the stove. 

  
Back to the story. 

  
Dead parents. 

  
Ooh boy. 

  
This was hitting close to home. 

  
"If that's too sensitive-" Marinette worriedly asked. 

  
"No," she firmly answered. "I can make the pain realistic." 

  
"Okay. If you're ever uncomfortable, we can stop." 

  
"You're being oddly supportive despite the whole hating me thing," Annabelle calmly remarked. 

  
Marinette began to flail. "I don't hate you! I just don't know you!"

  
Annabelle let out peals of laughter.

  
Marinette frowned, sobering. "I was just jealous that you seemed to click better with Adrien. I can't even form a whole sentence around him without stuttering." 

  
Annabelle licked her lips, which were beginning to crack. She had never thought of it like that. She knew that Marinette had a crush on Adrien, but to think that Marinette wasn't as 2D as she first assumed. Wow. She wished people would stop being so... Human. 

  
"You should try to be his friend instead of his girlfriend first," Annabelle advised her. 

  
"I guess I could try that,"  Marinette sighed. "Will you help me?" 

  
"Um, sure," Annabelle nodded, stunned. She hadn't expected Marinette to actually want to be Adrien's friend. 

  
Wow. 

  
Okay. 

  
Marinette was an actual human being with human flaws and human strengths. 

  
Damn. Well, now Annabelle couldn't exactly hate her just because of her silly crush. 

  
Goddamnit. 

  
Annabelle didn't know why, but she kept on dehumanizing people in her mind. 

  
Unless they showed her even an inch of kindness. 

  
God, she was pathetic. Desperate and begging for people to like her, like the attention whore she is.

  
"Um, Annabelle?" 

  
"Sorry, what did you say?" Annabelle smiled one of her tired-of-pretending smiles. 

  
Marinette's eyes widened before she seemed to force them to go back to what they usually looked like. 

  
Geez, what'd Annabelle do this time? 

  
"Sorry," she apologized without any meaning. 

  
"No, it's nothing," Marinette gave Annabelle one last wary look before the two settled down and began to work on their project, taking short breaks to make a plan on Operation: Friends.

* * *

There was another akuma today. 

  
Surprisingly, Hummingbird has been getting the hang of defeating these akumas. 

  
She had even begun to actually, sufficiently help Ladybug and Chat. 

  
And today...

  
The akuma had been some poor boy whose mother was sexually assaulted, and had been horrified and shocked and- 

  
Let's just say it was fairly easy for Hawkmoth to track the boy down due to his turbulent, violent emotions. 

  
Well, Annabelle could relate a bit. 

  
It was like finding out your dad is dead. 

  
"You! Bird!" 

  
Bird? 

  
Why did that sound vaguely familiar? 

  
 _"You mean that freaky bird thing? Pretty sure it's an_ akuma _."_

  
Hummingbird furrowed her eyebrows. She knew that voice. 

  
Alya. 

  
She turned around and found the eager reporter smiling at her. 

  
"Is it true you're a new hero?" Alya asked, recording the conversation on her phone. Probably for that Ladyblog thing she was always working on. 

  
Chat was racing around in the background, probably helping civilians and/or victims. That was cool of him. 

  
"Ah, yes," Ladybug slid beside Hummingbird. "She's fairly new but Hachidori's a great addition to the team," she grinned at Hummingbird. 

  
"Is that your alias?" 

  
"Yeah. Hachidori or Hummingbird," Hachidori brushed a lock of hair out of her piercing gray eyes. "Either is fine." 

  
"Did you sign up for this superhero thing?" Alya questioned. "Last question, promise." 

  
"Not really. It just kinda... Happened, you know?" Hummingbird laughed slightly. 

  
"Okay, that's all for today. Thank you for letting me do this interview," Alya thanked her. "Wave goodbye, Ladybug, Hummingbird!"

  
"Oh, no problem," Hachidori chuckled, sharing a small, content glance at Ladybug before waving to the camera. 

  
Ladybug and Hummingbird took off to the skies, Ladybug using her yo-yo, while Hachidori used her wings to give her an extra boost as she jumped from building to building. 

  
"Wow," Hummingbird heard Alya mutter to herself and a grin spread on her face. 

  
Everything would be okay. 

  
Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also i will forever maintain my headcanon that adrien loves musicals


End file.
